


Always By Your Side

by vLightnDarkv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Some Fluff, Soulmates, Victuuri Week 2017, day six:bonds, very brief implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vLightnDarkv/pseuds/vLightnDarkv
Summary: My (rather late) submission for day six of Victuuri week, Bonds. Soulmates/reincarnation au.When one is caught in a trap, the other can't bring himself to kill his enemy. Bonds forms, loves develops, then tragedy strikes, and the two vow to find each other again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out WAY longer than I had intended, sorry about that. Really need to work on making one shots not so long. >.<
> 
> Anyway, decided rather late I wanted to take part in Victuuri week, which of course caused fate to laugh in my face because what is time? I started something for day 5 but didn't finish, this is for day 6, which was actually yesterday. Oops. >.> But I had no ideas for day 7 so just kept going with this and decided to post it anyway. Hoping to have something properly finished for the final day.
> 
> This is not beta'd. I literally finished writing and posted it cause @.@ Also I was up till almost 5 in the morning working on this and spent most of today finishing it so yeah.

The arrow had come from no where. His group had become aware of an enemy camp, and he had been sent ahead to scout it out. The camp had been empty, but there was something else wrong. The ground was relatively undisturbed, and aside from the fire and few bedrolls scattered about there were no signs of activity. His eyes widened as the realization hit him, at the same time he heard the unmistakable whistle of an arrow being loosed. The arrow hit it’s mark before he had a chance to react, burying itself deep into his side. He bit back a cry and fled quickly back into the woods. He didn’t dare go back to his group, he had no way of knowing how many had been laying in wait, for all he knew it could have been just the one person, though he doubted it.

He crashed through the trees, the shaft of the arrow catching on the brush more than once, doing even more damage and causing a sharp pain to go searing though him. Taking a chance, he stopped long enough to break the shaft off close to his wound before continuing his retreat, he knew better than to pull the arrow out completely. There were no sounds around him, just his own heavy footfalls and labored breathing so he didn’t know if his attacker had chosen not to pursue him or was being quiet about it. He assumed the later.

His side had grown warn and wet, and he pressed a hand against the wound in an effort to slow the flow of blood. He could feel himself growing weaker, each stumbling step he took harder than the last. When he had stopped running he didn’t know, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep on his feet much longer. As if on cue his legs gave out, sending him crashing to his knees. Coughing and gasping for breath his chest felt like it was on fire, and it took everything he had to remain upright. He used what was left of his strength to drag himself to a tree and slump against it, so this was how he died. Just his luck it couldn’t even be a quick death. His hand, covered in his own blood, began to slip away from his wound when a rustling of brush caused his senses to flare in a moment of clarity and he heard an unamused chuckle escape his lips. Even at Death’s door his paranoia wouldn’t let him relax.

The rustle came again, closer this time, and as he looked to where it had come from a figure stepped slowly into view, bow raised and arrow trained on him. In spite of that he couldn’t stop his eyes from widening as he took in the newcomers appearance. He was tall and lean, though his broad shoulders suggested a fit body under the armor. Long silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, though a few strands had worked themselves lose, no doubt while he had pursued his prey. But the thing that made his breath hitch in his throat were the man’s eyes. Bright and strikingly blue, they almost didn’t seem real. Never before had he seen such eyes, and as darkness began to creep in at the corners of his own eyes he felt a pang of regret that he would never see such eyes again. Eyes that reminded him of the ocean back home. Suddenly he wished he could see them without the cold glare they were giving him. He imagined them light and full of life and absolutely-

“Beautiful…” he breathed.

Did he see the man’s bow waver? No, he must have been seeing things, blood loss was good for that. It would also explain why those blue eyes were no longer glaring and instead looked quizzical, like their owner was debating something. The darkness came faster now, and as much as he wanted to continue to stare into those eyes, to get completely lost in them, he could no longer fight it back. As his eyes slipped shut for what would be the final time he swore he saw the man lower his bow and begin to move towards him.

—————

“It’s not poisonous you know.”

He had awoken to quite the list of surprises. The first being that he had awoken at all. The moment the arrow had pierced his skin he knew he was done for, or so he thought. The second was that his upper garments had been removed and his wound had been treated. It throbbed and burned, but at least it was no longer bleeding. Third, he had been moved from the woods to what appeared to be a small cave where a rather cozy fire had been built. But the biggest surprise of all came when he had realized he wasn’t alone. After gathering his bearings as best he could—his head was still a little fuzzy and quite frankly he had _no_ idea where he was—his senses had alerted him to another presence. Looking around, his eyes saw blue, and what was left of his blood ran cold.

Now he sat far from the fire, his bare back pressed against the cold cave wall with his knees pulled to his chest. He had scrambled back there upon realizing he was sharing this space with the same man who had tried to kill him and refused to come closer. The man had come near once, setting a cloth with some food beside him before returning to his side of the fire. He eyed the food warily as his stomach gave an audible grumble, the thought of poison hadn’t actually crossed his mind until it was mentioned.

“You lost a lot of blood back there, you need to get your strength back. Although it seems you already got some of it back if your desire to get away from me is any indication.”

When he looked up he saw a hint of a smile on the other mans face and felt his face grow hot. What was wrong with him? He quickly lowered his gaze, hoping the man hadn’t noticed.

“Why…?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Why does it matter if I get my strength back? I would think it would be easier for you to take me back to your camp if I can’t fight back.”

“What makes you think I plan on taking you back to my camp?”

He looked up quickly, eyes wide and embarrassment forgotten, he wasn’t going to take him prisoner?

“Then… what are your intentions?”

The man propped his elbow on his knee and rested his head in his hand. He let out a thoughtful hum before speaking.

“I haven’t decided yet.”

He blinked. What sort of answer was that?

“I… I don’t understand…”

The man sighed and closed his eyes. “To be honest I don’t either.” He opened his eyes again but didn’t look at him. “I had every intention of killing you back there, if anything because you had made me run so far. You’re pretty resilient for someone so small.”

He resisted to urge to apologize, what did the man expect? He had been running for his life.

“But then when I saw you sitting there looking so… defeated, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. Why would I hesitate like that?”

He had no answer for him, though he suspected his last comment was directed more at himself than at him.

“Tell me,” he said as his eyes shifted towards him, there was an odd glint to them and a mischievous smiled played at his lips. ”Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

The color drained from his face then immediately returned as it went bright red, so he had said that out loud after all.

“That… I… I didn’t… I mean…”

Words completely failed him. He wanted to blame the blood loss, say he had been delirious and didn’t know what he was saying. Even if he did know perfectly well that he had meant it. The other man watched him for a moment before letting out a snicker then bursting out into uproarious laughter, the sound echoing off the cave walls and sounding twice as loud. He blinked and stared at the man dumbfounded. There was no malice behind the laughter, he wasn’t laughing because he thought him a fool, he was laughing because he was genuinely amused. He wanted always to hear that laugh.

It was several minutes before the man, clutching his sides, began to calm down. He let out a long sigh as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“I haven’t laughed that hard in a long time.”

He had been right about the man’s eyes, now full of laughter rather than hatred they were simply breathtaking. It should be a crime for them to look any other way than how they looked now. As the man turned his gaze to focus on him once more he felt himself getting lost in them.

“What’s your name?”

It was several moments before he registered the man had spoken. He blinked, coming back to his sense.

“What?”

“I asked you your name.”

“My… Oh!” He had to actually think what it was. “Right. My name. It’s-”

—————

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come.”

“I almost didn’t. You can’t be sending me messages and calling me out here whenever it pleases you. If I were to get caught sneaking away…”

He glanced over his shoulder nervously, afraid that he hadn’t been as careful slipping away from camp as he thought.

“I’m sorry… But I wanted to see you and couldn’t wait until your next scouting mission.”

He turned back to look at him and felt his breath catch in his throat. Those blue eyes, which a moment ago had been shining as bright as ever, had now dulled slightly with guilt at having put him at risk. He hated seeing those eyes like that and just like that his fear and annoyance melted away and was grateful for the darkness that hid his burning cheeks.

“Well… you saw me…” he mumbled as he tore his gaze away.

He didn’t know how long they stood there, but eventually a hand came up to cup the side of his face and turned it to look back up. Immediately he was lost in that blue gaze, and barely registered when he took his hand and laced their fingers together.

“I want to do more than see you…” he whispered before leaning down and capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

—————

“Have you thought about what you’ll do once the fighting stops?”

“I suppose it depends on the outcome doesn’t it? I may not have a choice what I do.”

“Say things end in your favor.”

“Hm…” He pulled his knees to his chest and folded his arms on top of them, he didn’t have to think long about his answer. “Honestly? I just want to go home. I miss my family terribly…”

“Tell me about them.”

“My family runs a small tavern, people come from all over to sample my mothers cooking. She’s a bright, bubbly woman, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her without a smile on her face. My father is quiet, but very kind, everyone has a lot of respect for him.”

“Do you have any siblings?”

He nodded. “A younger brother.”

“Is he also fighting?”

“No. Thankfully he was too young when the draft went out.”

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he thought of them, wondering not for the first time if he would ever see them again. He buried his face into his arms.

“I hate this war…” he said, his voice breaking slightly. “It’s so pointless, no one really wins in the end.”

A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to look up. Those blue eyes gazed at him, offering him what comfort they could. Unable to stop them, tears ran freely down his cheeks, and he leaned into the other man. The other arm came up then, wrapping around him and holding him close.

They sat like that for a long time, those arms holding tight as he cried quietly into their owners shoulder. Eventually he managed to pull himself together and pulled away a bit. The arms around him loosened but didn’t let go completely

“S-sorry…” he mumbled as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Don’t be. I’m sure you needed that.”

He nodded and leaned against him again, feeling comfort and content in the other mans arms. Again they sat in silence for a while before his companion spoke.

“Tell me about your home.”

“It’s a small port town, so there’s always a variety of people there. My brother and I would go to the beach almost every day, he loves to chase the birds.”

“Your bother sounds fun.”

He nodded. “He is, but he can also be a handful. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with so much energy.”

“I want to meet him someday. And your parents and… well your whole town. I want to know everything that’s important to you.”

He felt fresh tears forming but held them back as he closed his eyes, a small smile played at his lips.

“I want that too…”

—————

“Beautiful…”

Those blue eyes gazed into his own as a hand brushed some hair from his face before gently caressing his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

“Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”

His lover smiled at him. “Too bad,” he said before pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

The two were positively glowing as they lay amongst the mess of blankets they had gradually gathered in the cave where their connection had first began. Had it really been almost four months since that fated night? He could hardly believe how things had happened. He unconsciously placed a hand over the scar on his side, a permanent reminder of what had brought them together. A hand came to rest atop of his and he smiled into the kiss as he desperately wished they could just stay like this forever. His thoughts must have been projecting, because after a few moments his lover pulled away enough to look at him.

“Lets run away together.”

His eyes widened and he jerked back slightly in surprise. “Wh-what?”

“I can’t stand not being able to see you when I want, to hold you, to touch you. The time we’re apart of torture. Anything can happen, and I’m terrified that one day you won’t come to meet me. I can’t live with this fear any longer.”

He felt his chest tighten and his eyes burned with the threat of tears. He had never been able to bring himself to voice his fears aloud, but now he was hearing them from the man before him How many times had he held his breath as he went to their meeting place and prayed he would be there? How many times in the heat of battle had be thought of those bright, beautiful eyes and wondered if he would see them again? How many times had he imagined them doing exactly what his lover had just suggested? He wanted that more than anything, but…

“We can’t…” he said quietly as he dropped his gaze. He didn’t want to see the hurt he knew his words would cause.

“Why not?” The hurt in his voice was almost worse than seeing it in his eyes.

“They’d come looking for us…”

“So we’ll just keep running.”

“We can’t run forever… What sort of life would that be?”

“I would run to the ends of the earth if it meant I could see your face everyday.”

His breath hitched and he looked up, the tears he had been fighting so hard to hold back spilled forth when he saw the gentle, loving smile being aimed towards him. He leaned his head forward to rest on the other mans chest and closed his eyes.

“That’s no fair… How am I supposed to refuse when you say things like that?”

The other man chuckled. “I’m sorry.”

He brought a hand up and placed it on his cheek, causing him to look up once again as a thumb gently wiped away his tears.

“I know it won’t be easy, but I promise I’ll protect you, protect us. I‘ll stay by your side no matter what”

He gazed into those bright eyes and saw nothing but truth in his words. Images of them together, happy and free, played in his mind, and he couldn’t help but smile. He leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his lovers lips, silently sealing their decision. The other man returned the kiss with earnest, desperate to show how happy he was. He pushed him on to his back and moved to leer over him, his long hair falling around his face like a fine curtain. As he gazed up at his lover he felt his heard swell, oh how he loved that look. The other man leaned down and kissed him again, deeper and heated. He returned the kiss in full, and he felt a shiver run through him as his legs were gently pushed apart.

—————

He had been followed. Panic, fear, anguish, they all fought for dominance as he knelt beside his lover, hands pressed hard against the wound that refused to stop bleeding. Everything had happened so fast. One moment they were in each other arms, their bags momentarily forgotten as they simply relished in the others presence. The next there had been running footsteps and he had been shoved away. Losing his balance he had fallen back, and when he looked up his eyes had widened at the horrid scene before him. A third person was there, clad in the same garments as him, with his blade buried deep in his lovers gut.

He had gone numb, he wasn’t even sure he was breathing. In that moment everything slowed; the other drawing his blade back, his lover falling to the ground, the other turning to him and leveling his sword at him and shouting something he didn’t hear. His eyes were fixed on the unmoving form of his lover. This was a dream, it had to be, he silently _begged_ it to be. But the scene before him didn’t change and he finally forced himself to move, to crawl to the crumpled heap that was the man he loved.

A hard kick to his ribs knocked the wind out of him and brought his sense slamming back into him.

“Filthy traitor!” he had heard. “Your head will-”

He moved faster than he ever had before. In the blink of an eye he was on his feet, his eyes dark and dangerous as he closed the distance between him and the other. His dagger was in his hand, he grabbed the others wrist, who barely had time to be surprised, before plunging his blade into the mans chest. He held it there for a breath then yanked it out and thrust it in again. Again and again he did this, screaming all the while, warm blood splattered on his face but he hardly noticed. The life had long gone from the mans eyes before he had stopped, his energy spent and his breathing ragged.

Now the bright life of those blue eyes was fading, and he was helpless. The wound was deep, and no matter how hard he pressed the blood refused to stop.

“No… Please no… please…” he heard himself say.

His lover mumbled something and he looked over, he was weakly reaching a hand for him. Unable to stop himself he removed one hand from his stomach and took it tightly.

“Hold on… just hold on. You have to-” his voice broke as a sob forced it’s way out.

“I’m… sorry…” his lover breathed. “I… promised to… protect you… and…”

He shook his head furiously. “Don’t talk… you have to save your strength…”

He heard shouts and hurried footsteps coming towards them and looked back. More were coming and it wouldn’t be long before they arrived.

“You… have to go…” his lover said forcing him to look back. He shook his head again.

“No. No I won’t leave you.”

“You’ll be… executed…”

“I don’t care!” He was crying. “I don’t care what happens to me, my life means nothing without you!”

Those blue eyes bore into him, and their owner let out a weak chuckle that turned to a cough. Blood slid from the corner of his mouth.

“Stubborn as every…”

He used strength he shouldn’t have had to pull him down and kiss him deep and desperate, knowing this would be the last time. When the pulled apart he was practically sobbing, but his lover merely smiled.

“I think… we were… destined to meet… And… and I think… We’ll… meet… again…”

His hand fell away as his eyes closed for the final time and he let out his last breath. Slowly, he sat back up, his eyes fixed on the peaceful face of the man beside him, a smile still on his lips. He felt hollow, empty, like he could simply fall into himself and never come out. But then his face screwed up and more tears fell and he let out a wail that echoed through the trees around him. He fell forward, sobbing into his lovers chest, begging him to come back, begging the gods to take him instead.

He didn’t know how long he sat like that, but when his senses slowly began to return he once again became aware of the footsteps he had heard before. They were closer now. He slowly sat up, looking at his lovers face a final time before rising to his feet, drawing a second dagger and turning to face the approaching footfalls.

_You vowed to stay by my side… Now I’ll do the same. In this life or when we next meet, I will always be by your side. And I will never leave._

—————

His eyes widened in awe as he stared at the television. ‘Amazing’ his friend had said, but that word hardly did the figure on the screen justice. Long silver hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, practically floated around him as he twirled. He was the very picture of grace and elegance. An odd feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach, and unexplainable desire to get closer to this person. He didn’t understand it, and if he thought too much about it it would probably freak him out. But right then and there he decided he would do it. Some day he would skate on the same ice as the stunning person on the screen. Then maybe he would understand this feeling building up inside of him.

—————

 

He was drunk. Very, very drunk. Why else would he have his arms wrapped tightly around his idol and be grinding his hips against him while he babbled on about his family’s hot spring? Bright blue eyes stared at him completely baffled, but he wasn’t deterred. He continued to babble, then suddenly threw his arms around the man’s neck.

“Be my coach!” he cried.

It took a moment to get over the initial shock, but then those blue eyes suddenly shone brighter as they went wide and a small gasp escaped the mans lips.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Sorry for the long. @.@ It was actually longer, until I chopped a bunch of stuff off at the end (it was all rehashes of more scenes from the show which we all pretty much know by heart by now so didn't feel they were necessary).
> 
> And I didn't use their names in this because the majority of the story takes place with their past lives and I couldn't decide weather to just use their names or make up different ones, so I opted for no names. Sorry if it caused any confusion, I did my best to distinguish who was who.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos always appreciated!
> 
> (Also I forgot how much of a chore it is to post something on here. Eesh.)


End file.
